1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock absorber housing for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a shock absorber housing for a vehicle of which rigidity with respect to a load is increased.
2. Description of Related Art
In addition, a shock absorber is a constituent element of a suspension system, and provided to absorb or attenuate a load inputted from a road surface when the vehicle is driven.
In other words, the shock absorber refers to an apparatus that stabilizes a vehicle body from an external load. In addition, the shock absorber softens an operation of a spring, which receives a load and offsets the received load, and attenuates vibration of the spring.
A shock absorber housing refers to a housing installed on a front side member of the vehicle body, and the shock absorber is mounted in the housing. The shock absorber is mounted in the shock absorber housing, the suspension system is supported on the periphery of the shock absorber housing, and therefore it is required for the shock absorber housing to have high rigidity in comparison with other portions of the vehicle body.
However, if the shock absorber housing does not secure rigidity thereof or does not smoothly distribute the inputted load, driving stability and ride comfort of the vehicle may deteriorate. Meanwhile, when a thickness of the shock absorber housing is increased or additional constituent elements are used in order to secure rigidity of the shock absorber housing, spatial utility may deteriorate. Moreover, a weight of the shock absorber housing may be increased, and fuel efficiency of the vehicle may be degraded.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.